


favorite person

by honeydukes (sjnsdipity)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short, don't ask me why i did this i just felt like i had to, there's basically no plot, this is basically word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjnsdipity/pseuds/honeydukes
Summary: normally, mark would make some kind of joke about yukhei's favorite person in the world being him, but this time he only squeezes yukhei to his chest. they sit there in silence for a while, mark's body wrapped around yukhei's largerone, and then mark sighs. "let me paint your nails."





	favorite person

**Author's Note:**

> wheeze this was rushed and i wrote this instead of sleeping idk where it even came from?? it was originally gonna be angsty luwoo but then i changed it halfway through and this happened instead.... it's kinda short and there's basically no plot but yeah... also this is my first nct fic skrrrt

jiwon texts him on a friday night. at 3:46, it's technically saturday morning, but yukhei hasn't slept yet so it's still friday in his mind. he tells himself that his lack of sleep is the reason he thinks he misunderstood the message at first. 

he rubs his eyes, blinks a few times, splashes some cold water on his face— but when he looks at his phone, the message still reads the same thing, and it's still as straightforward as it was the first time.

 **jiwon:** let's stop this. dating, being friends, all of it. let's just stop.

yukhei feels his heart drop to his chest, still painful even though it's a pretty late reaction. part of him thinks  _'this is a joke because our six months is tomorrow, right?'_ the other part of him thinks  _'ah. he finally got sick of you_ _.'_ somewhere deep in him, he knows jiwon has a good reason for breaking up with him, but yukhei's never been very rational at all.

 **yukhei:**???????  
**yukhei:** what?

yukhei sits there, watches the little text under his message go from  _delivered_ to  _read._ he's got his lip pulled between his teeth, lying on his side and staring at his phone screen lighting up the dark. his eyes are burning, but he can't tell if it's because he's about to cry or if it's because of how tired he is. his breath catches in his throat when those three little dots pop up, then disappear, then pop up again and the cycle repeats and— jiwon doesn't send another message so yukhei tries one more time.

 **yukhei:** jiwon?

jiwon reads that one too, but the three little dots don't come this time.

yukhei reads jiwon's message over and over again, until it's engraved in his brain and his heart like a tattoo on skin. he's confused, numb, angry, and a little concerned, but most of all he's hurt. some part of him knows that this has been coming since the day they started dating, that jiwon has finally gotten tired of him just like everyone eventually does. but despite that he'd thought jiwon was, as cliche as it was to admit, different from everyone else. they may have only been dating for six months, but they'd known each other for a lot longer than that. jiwon was pretty much his  _high school sweetheart_ , but it seemed that with graduation coming close, he was ready to be free of yukhei. jiwon had been confident and playful, and he'd looked yukhei in the eye and told him  _'you're perfect just the way you are. if anyone thinks otherwise, then they don't deserve to have you in their life.'_ yukhei had believed him. maybe that's why he'd taken his walls down back then, and maybe that's why it hurt so much now.

yukhei falls asleep waiting for a response that'll never come, his phone against his chest and his knuckles white from grasping it so hard.

* * *

he wakes up the next morning to mark at his door, a big smile on his face and a happy glint to his eyes. "your mom let me in, and _why_ aren't you dressed yet!" he cries, shoving past yukhei and into his dorm room. "i thought you and jiwon were going out for lunch! it's your six months, right? you told me you had—"

"he broke up with me."

"—something special plan—  _what?"_

yukhei sighs, his shoulders slumping, and closes the door before turning to face mark. "jiwon. he broke up with me last night." mark stares at him, jaw dropped and eyes bulging in an almost cartoon-ish way. he's got that look on his face, like he doesn't know what to say for once, and it's not every day mark is rendered speechless. yukhei grimaces, sitting down on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them like a child. mark follows him dazedly, sitting on the other side of the bed and still staring at yukhei.

"hold up," he says, shaking his head like he's bringing himself back to the present moment, "tell me what happened."

yukhei shrugs. "he texted me at like, four this morning and just said that we should stop. he said we should stop dating and stop being friends, and then when i responded he just read it and didn't reply." he gets his phone out, showing mark the message jiwon had sent and watching as he processed what it meant.

"but i thought..." he furrows his eyebrows, looking up at yukhei. there's no pity in his gaze, just confusion, and yukhei is thankful for that. "why would he do that? that makes  _no_ sense at all, what the fuck? that's like putting a piece of meat in a dog's mouth and telling it not to eat it!"

yukhei doesn't quite get what that means, but he nods because in some way, it makes sense. "i don't know. i thought everything was okay, but i guess he got tired of me, y'know?" he lets a bitter smile creep onto his face, resting his cheek on his knee. "i honestly thought we were doing fine." there must be something about the expression on his face, something about how his voice cracks, something about how there are still tear stains on his face that makes mark reach over and wrap an arm around his shoulder. "it just sucks. he's kind of my favorite person in the world."

normally, mark would make some kind of joke about yukhei's favorite person in the world being him, but this time he only squeezes yukhei to his chest. they sit there in silence for a while, mark's body wrapped around yukhei's largerone, and then mark sighs. "let me paint your nails." 

yukhei feels himself relax at the words alone, a genuine smile pushing the bitter one away. having his nails painted was something that he genuinely enjoyed. he especially like painting other peoples, or having his painted, because it felt like he was being taken care of or taking care of someone. he pulls away from mark to let him stand up, and mark takes his shoes off before he turns into the bathroom, humming a song under his breath. he returns a minute later with a small plastic bin full of colorful nail polish, nail polish remover and cotton balls.

"you know," yukhei mumbles, watching mark pick a pretty dark red color for him. "you're actually my favorite person in the world."

mark only laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this maybe perhaps mayhaps just a lil! uwu thank you for reading!


End file.
